


Debauched

by 4lis



Series: trans yusaku smut for the soul [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Messy, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: His jaw, lined in Ryoken’s La Mer lip balm could almost resemble a scant bruise for the discoloration in his skin—the gray, glittery kind that sugar plum boys leave on their suitors.





	Debauched

**Author's Note:**

> This is nigh indistinguishable from my other one. I just need slutty bottom Ryoken and also top trans Yusaku.

His jaw, lined in Ryoken’s La Mer lip balm could almost resemble a scant bruise for the discoloration in his skin—the gray, glittery kind that sugar plum boys leave on their suitors. His own lips are pinkish, wet with sweat and pinched with teeth. Ryoken’s nails (manicured, cuticles: tight) have dug ribbons through Yusaku’s scalp with abandon. All over Yusaku’s body clings remnants of Ryoken and will continue to long after their meeting is over.

Ryoken’s heels click at Yusaku’s spine. His feet jut out making something of wings along his back, splaying in pleasure and in ecstasy the further Yusaku plunges inside him. Yusaku’s treated to a world class sight: Kogami Ryoken spread open, body _sucking_ and _popping_ with every pull and push in. Hungrily he watches—witnesses him take strap so well, gripping each of his cheeks and parting himself like the seas for Yusaku to fuck.

Eyes glazed over with 24 karat tears, Ryoken smooths one hand across his dick, clamping his fingers around the head and holding back a terrible cry.

Yusaku bucks up into his heat and makes the sob spill out. He squeezes Ryoken’s reddened thighs, wet with welts he’ll remember tomorrow.

“You look good like this,” he says, to Ryoken panting wild, drool running down his face and sweat pooling in his throat.

“Like what?” asks Ryoken as regular as he can manage.

Yusaku searches for the word, fucking hard and slow into him and watching his eyes roll back with the sudden filling of his guts. _God,_ he could probably take more back here. The thought makes Yusaku wetter, wishing he’d had more to stuff him up with. As it is now, he’s freely milking his cock without shame, riding the thrusts as they come and timing his movements just right, just like he always does, so meticulous. It’s a beautifully harmonious fuck. Its so in sync and yet still… Ryoken just can’t seem to breathe.

His back clenches up and spasms quick. His filter has fallen away. With each tantalizingly deliberate thrust inside, Ryoken chokes on his own tongue, his frame gleefully eating up every inch of Yusaku’s cock. It fits just like a glove, and seeing the way Ryoken bounces his hips against his, skin to skin, bottomed out, a guttural, _slutty_ moan on his tongue, Yusaku smiles and says, “Debauched.”

It rattles him like a gunshot.

With his coiffed hair undone, his v-neck bunched up at his throat, Ryoken stutters out a cry and takes his just desserts, so deserving of every single ounce of cock in him. He’s been so good for Yusaku, hasn’t he? Letting that lovely little voice of his out as he’s split in two, turned inside out, all for Yusaku to see with his eyes—see the way Ryoken’s puffy rim, swollen with abuse, swallows up every bit of him. And then he’s cumming lavender pearls all over his ribs. Yusaku smirks wide.

What a beautifully ruined boy.


End file.
